Chronicles of a World Refugee
by Twilight Moon 21
Summary: Did you ever stop to think about those who had lost their worlds to the heartless? About what happens while Sora and the gang are out trying save and restore worlds? How they managed to survive the fall of their world and what they did while waiting to return to their world? Sora didn't sit and wait around why should we?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It started on a Wednesday.

No one saw it coming; I mean jeez it was a Wednesday everyone was just trying to muddle through it so that Friday seemed closer than Monday. But when it hit chaos erupted and I only made it, we only made because of her.

Maybe I'm going just a smidge to fast, I'm sure details would be appreciated to. Why don't I start with myself and why I am writing this journal? My name is Jane, my height is an even five feet, and I have long light brown hair that ends at the small of my back and mud brown eyes. My outfit at the time consisted of a regular if not a bit worn pair of jeans a dark grey hoodie and some simple white converse, a pair of rimless glasses perched firmly on my nose. As for the reason behind this journal let's just say I have found that our memories which we hold so dear can be lost to us much more easily than we think and having some sort of written record may be worth more than gold.

As I said it was a Wednesday when it all went down. Just a little after eleven A.M., my friend Tawny and I were on our way to lunch casually discussing the book we just finished in English "Of Mice and Men".

"Regret, that's what it's about. Not having any regret about your actions even if they end up being painful," Tawny said a thoughtful look on her face.

"So long as you know it's the right thing to do," I said a little thrown off by my friend's serious answer.

"Exactly!" she said snapping her fingers as she said it. Then focusing back on our destination she said seemingly more to herself then to me "You can't have someone else do a job you know was meant for you or it loses its meaning."

That was definitely something interesting about Tawny you never really know what will grab her interest. Honestly I don't think most people knew she thought so deeply about things she normally was more of a laid back goofball armed to the teeth with bad puns. But if you stuck around long enough and got past the jokes you might just find the most real person in this crowd of unsure teenagers. Tawny was maybe an inch taller than me with Dark brown hair often mistaken for black that stopped at her shoulders and hazel eyes that were green around the pupil but changed to brown as they went on. Her outfit consisted of a black hooded jacket white strips running up the arms, grey jeans and black shoes with white soles. And of course her signature hat which looked like a fisherman's hat but was black and seemed to be made of velvet, Tawny never went anywhere without that hat.

Turning back to me she caught me off guard again by playfully pushing me into the nearby row of lockers. I smiled we continued this game until we were maybe twenty feet from the cafeteria. That's when the chaos started. At first we heard a yell. Not thinking much of it we stopped for a second turning around expecting to see a freshmen getting dumped in a trashcan by a senior. We instead find what look like shadows oozing across the floor with eerie yellow eyes peering through them. Suddenly the shadows seemed to pop right off the floor jumping at people clawing at their chests. One shadow manages to seamlessly shove its hand into guy's chest and rips out a crystal like heart. They guy shudders before his skin turns black and dissolves into a pile of black goop that then springs up again into the form of a one of the shadow creatures.

"Holy shit," is all I can manage to utter as I stand frozen to the spot as more and more creatures begin to appear. I am broken from my trance as Tawny yanks at my hood and proceeds to shove me into a nearby open janitors closet before slamming the door shut.

"Ny what the hell are those….mmmf." Tawny covers my mouth and puts her fingers to her lips signaling me to be quit.

"I don't know." She whispers peering intently through the small vent holes in the door.

"But whatever they are we cannot touch them," she then proceeds to start rummaging through the closet. Looking out into the hall I can see that many of the other students have either made a mad dash for the exits or were changed by the creatures. Feeling something shoved into my hands I look up.

"Take this you may need it," Said Tawny as she turns to grab something for herself I see that the thing she gave me was a trash can lid.

"A lid what about a broom or mop?" I say hoping to have a better weapon.

"Oddly enough there are none, probably all being used to clean up that cherry bomb that went off in the boys bathroom this morning." She said as she looked around hoping to find something else of use. Finding none she looks out the slot again faced scrunched up in deep thought.

"We need to get to the gym, we have to arm ourselves and see if we can find anyone else and try to bust out of here." A good idea really, this week is supposed to be field hockey and with it almost being noon all the equipment should be out on the gym floor.

"But how are we gonna get there, we have to go through the cafeteria and some of those little buggers are still in the hall," I say looking down the hall and toward the big double doors leading to the cafeteria. Tawny is fidgeting now pulling her hat with both hands and pacing in the small space.

"I will run out the door and get their attention taking the long way to the gym while you go through the cafeteria and try to pick up anyone still in there and get them into the gym. Have someone by the doors ready to open them as soon as I show up, and barricade the other entrances as best you can." She proceeds to kneel down and retie her shoes extra tight.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on split up, we can't just split up! And the long way means you have to double back the way we came and cut through the art department. No offense dude but you're not that fast of a runner." I say this while frantically waving my arms to emphasize the craziness of the plan.

"Yeah well you can't run at all after spraining you ankle yesterday," she had a point.

"And hopefully the group is safe and holding their own in the cafeteria they can help you with the gym," ah yes the group. The group which Tawny is referring to is our small group of close friends, the other three normally get to lunch first as their classes happen to be closer and we do tend to sit at the same table everyday next to the gym door. I sigh this does not feel right. Looking up I see Tawny take off her hat and hand it to me.

"Here take my hat as a promise from me that I will meet you at the gym. Now you promise me that you will take care of it." I'm starting to tear up at his point Tawny hates not having her hat with her at all times.

"I promise but..." I try to protest but before I can she darts out the door and down the hall.

"Hey over here you overgrown bugs!" Tawny shouts as she dashes down the hall running literally for her life. The twitchy creatures jerk at her shout and begin an odd lumbering jog in her direction. Not quit as fast in the long run I guess. Good, that should buy us both some time. As the last one turns the corner out of view I open the door hat secure in my pocket and lid held firm in my grasp. I take a deep breath nothing I can do about the plan now except do it. I open the door and moving as fast as I can without aggravating my ankle toward the cafeteria doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts

Chapter 2

_Well shit._ I think looking through the cafeteria windows. The place was swarming with those little monsters. However they were not right next to the door they seemed to be heading toward the center of the cafeteria. Cautiously, I entered the room hiding behind some nearby recycle bins keeping my back to the wall. Looking back to the center of the room I notice the thing or should I say things the creatures are focusing on. It's a group of about a dozen students standing in a circle back to back using backpacks and food trays as shields. _Backpacks why didn't we think of that._ Shaking my head I look around hoping to come up with a plan to get myself and the others to the gym.

I figure I need to make a distraction so they can break through but I can't put the attention on me, there's no way I could manage to get away. I sneak my way closer to the gym door about halfway there I notice some loose change on the floor and some mostly empty soda cans. I completely empty out the cans then fill them with coins giving me about three noisy distractions that I hoped when thrown would get those creatures attention. I look to the group again and notice that three of those people in the large group are the rest of my friend group. And one of them happens to be facing my direction. It's Kal, by far the tallest member of the group at six feet. His shaggy dirty blond hair just above his eyes. His long red scarf rapped tight around his neck looking thankful for his thick brown bomber jacket as the creatures' claw at him.

I wave my arms trying to get someone's attention and sure enough Kal sees me. I gesture to the group and then point to the gym door. Kal looks to the door then back at me frowning and shakes his head. I then hold up the can and mime throwing it and then running to the door. He thinks for a moment then seems to pass on the plan to the group whom look over to me then proceed to talk rapidly for a minute. Kal then shoots me a thumbs up. Taking my queue I throw the first can away from myself and the group and start making my way to the door. As I hoped the can makes a loud noise as it crashes and it gets most of the creature's attention that began to wander toward the sound. Taking advantage the group pushes through the remaining creatures and at a jogging pace make their way to the gym door.

I throw the second can keeping the attention away from the group and myself. Five yards away from the gym door I throw the third can but undershoot it and the creatures are then turned towards me. Panicking I look to the gym doors most of the group has filed in only leaving my three friends still outside waiting for me. I try to run but only manage a jog as the creatures close in on me. I then hear three distinct battle cries come from my friends as they meet me half way and bash off the closest creatures with their bags. Lisa and Darren manage to each grab one my arms and haul me into the gym with Kal not far behind slams the door behind him.

"Holy crap on a cracker! That was close," Lisa wheezed trying to calm herself down. The four foot seven red head was shaking like a leaf. She had been easy to spot among the dark masses with her bright yellow shirt and green skirt.

"No shit," Deadpanned Darren glancing to the door.

"We should block that with something." He said pointing to the door.

"No!" I shout putting my hands up to stop him.

"Not yet Tawny's coming," I then hastily explain our half hazard plan. I then pull out Tawny's hat to show proof of her promise. The threes eyes go wide at the sight of it; Tawny was almost never without her hat plain and simple. Kal gazes around at the mention of weapons and sure enough spots the hockey sticks I had hoped would be there.

"All right everyone arm yourselves!" he shouts to both us and the four other remaining students, all of which obey without question. As we grab our weapons Darren proceeds to break down the rooms details.

"Okay this room has four exits. Two leading to the locker rooms, one leading outside and of course the one to the cafeteria." He stops and looks to us for confirmation and as everyone nods he proceeds.

"We can use the storage bins to block the locker rooms and leave the outside door open just in case. You four take care of the bins." Darren points to the other four students.

"Lisa, keep an eye on the door and look out for Tawny. Kal, see if there is anything we can use to block the cafeteria door once Tawny gets here. And Jane…breath." He says holding up his hands in a calming way. I realize then that I had been close to hyperventilating and try to calm myself down. Taking deep breaths I see that the two doors are blocked and Kal returning with more hockey sticks.

" There really isn't anything else big that we can use to block the doors but I figure we can jam a few of these extra sticks into the door handles and that should help." Darren nods then sighs.

"Man here I thought I was having a good day, guess that lucky charm I found for my car antenna isn't lucky after all." Kal rolls his eyes at Darren's comment.

"Dare just because you find something on the ground, that does not make it lucky." Kal says flatly. The other four students gather around unsure of what to do next while Lisa jogs up.

"Guy's those things are all over the door, even if Tawny gets here I'm not sure she'll be able to get through." Lisa's voice wavers as she bounces is panic. I turn to her to try and respond when the sound of a loud bang comes from the cafeteria followed by sounds of a scuffle. Everyone proceeds to hold up their sticks in a battle stance gazing at the door in fear. The door then proceeded to fly open and just as quickly slam shut again. And there leaning against the door is a huffing, puffing Tawny. And by the looks of it she'd had plenty close calls with the creatures. Here jacket sleeves were shredded showing her arms, along with numerous bleeding cuts all over. Her bewildered eyes finally focused on us and her body visibly relaxed.

"Hey guys come here often," she said with the cheekiest grin possible. Everyone lowers their weapons upon recognizing her and a resounding groan goes though the group at the joke. Kal the first to recover picks up his bundle of sticks and proceeds to jam them in the door handles, Tawny moving to let him do it moves right back afterwards still breathing heavily.

"Man I wish someone had timed that run, I would have blown my mile record out of the water." Tawny still trying to lighten the mood stated. Upon more groans she straitens up against the door.

"Alright joking aside we need to get out of here. And by foot is not going to work, not in the long run anyway. Ha, get it long run…No, okay." She tried putting on another grin but it came out as a grimace.

"Well then moving on I know Darren here has a car does anybody else" she says gazing at the other four students one of which meekly raises a hand.

"Good, you four carpool and the rest of us will pile into Dares car. Once we are out of this gym each group is on their own. Got it… Good, okay everyone take a minute to steal yourselves and then let's make a break for it." Tawny takes a deep breath as she gets her breathing better under control. The other group of four students proceed to walk to the outside door seemingly making a game plan while the rest of us gather around her. Pulling her hat out again I start to hand it to her.

"Tawny you really had us worried," says Lisa puffing her cheeks in mock anger. The boys nod in agreement.

"Yeah asshole, you gave us all heart attacks" said Darren while Kal punched her halfheartedly in the arm.

"Well gosh guys next time I'll be sure to pack a flamethrower so you don't have to worry," Tawny said with a small smile. Noticing her hat she reaches for it.

"Oh good you kept my hat safe, well then it looks like we both kept our ..ACCK!" She was cut off half way making a choking sound looking down her whole body trembled. A black clawed hand had shoved its way through the door as well as Tawny's chest and was grasping a crystal heart. All of us gazed in shock and alarm at our friend who was shuddering in pain. Tawny looked up as black splotches began to form on her skin.

"Rrr run!" she gasped as the clawed hand yanked itself back through the door, and the inky darkness covered her skin.

Well folks this is my first story and I am really looking for some constructive criticism. I do not have a Beta so any advice is much appreciated. At any rate this story is more for me than anything as this idea has been bugging me for years so I really can't make promises about updating and how often I will update. These first few chapters are done so they will come quick but for the foreseeable future I am not sure how often I will even work on this. Anyway hope you enjoy the journey TM21.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But these OC's are all mine.

* * *

Chapter 3

And we ran, with tears in our eyes and sorrow in our hearts. Tawny's hat still firmly clutched in my hand as she melted into the darkness. Darren taking the lead burst through the outside doors leading the way to his car whipping his keys from his pocket. Upon getting outside we notice the dark clouds swirling in the sky. Hearing a scream we see the other group being overtaken by more of those creatures and we run faster. We manage to make to the car and inside it before gaining the attention of the creatures. Darren revving the engine attempts to peel out as fast as he can without colliding with the other cars in the lot. The creatures are practically touching the tailpipe when the car finally manages to leave the lot and race down the deserted road.

The further we go the darker the clouds seemed to get with outrageous winds starting to pick up as if a tornado was about to touch down. We had managed to lose the creatures but all too soon tragedy struck again as the earth began to shake. Darren unable to keep control of the car slammed hard on the breaks causing the car to stop in the middle of the road.

"Shit is everyone okay!" he shouts turning in his seat. We all manage shaky nods and glance around ourselves in horror. Bits of the ground are actually floating into the air and disintegrating, while huge pools of darkness start to cover the rest. All of which are slowly surrounding us.

"We aren't going to make it, are we," says Lisa. Lightly shaking with tears in her eyes she gazes carefully at each of us, begging for an answer. We in turn all look to each other and out the windows again the reality of the situation truly grabbing us.

"No," says Kal "I don't think we are." Unable to look the others in the eye I gaze down at my hands, still clutching Tawny's hat. Loosening my grip I hold the hat up and set it on top of the seat dividing the four of us. I then grab Lisa's hand then Darren's. Getting the idea Lisa reaches for Kal's hand and Kal for Darren's remaining hand.

"I wish all of us were here," say then glancing at Tawny's hat.

"But in a way I guess we are." I take a deep breath and steady myself. Then look carefully into my friends eyes one by one.

"I hate to say this is the end guys, but I think it is," I feel a squeeze from both my hands and Kal nods at me to go on.

"I'm just glad I'm with all of you, I can't really ask for more," with that the car really starts to shake as the darkness closes in. We all manage to grab onto each other into as close of a huddle as we can. Then the world goes dark.

.

.

.

.

After about five minutes the shaking stops and the darkness seems to dissipate I slowly start to open my eyes which I hadn't realized I had closed. My grip on my friends loosens as I look around, the others doing the same. Space stares back at us open and glittering with stars. I blink a few times before shaking myself and giving the car a good once over trying to figure out just what is happening.

"No fucking way. Are, are we in space?" Kal finally manages to say, shock still evident on his face.

"Looks like, but how, I thought for sure the darkness would get us," Darren adds before turning himself to face the front of the car. He looks thoughtful for a minute before his head shoots up and stares intently at the cars antenna.

"It's, glowing," he says with a dreamy sound to his voice.

"What is?" I ask confused and the others nod in agreement.

"My new lucky antenna ornament, the one I found this morning," he responds pointing. And sure enough there was a small orange cube ornament giving off a faint glow stuck to the top of the antenna. The glow seemed to be pulsing, and with every pulse a faint glow seemed to radiate across the car almost like some magic shield.

"I guess that means it's lucky after all," says Lisa eyebrows raised. Darren's face loses the dreamy look and frowns. He turns to look at Tawny's hat.

"Not lucky enough," he whispers angrily so low that had we not been so close to one another we might not have heard it. We all turn to him with concern.

"It's not your fault you know," says Lisa. She then gains a fierce look in her eyes and she looks each of us in the eyes.

"It was nobody's fault, and no one in this car should try to take the blame for it." She states firmly. I froze, and so did Kal and Darren. She had already figured out what each of us where thinking. The 'what ifs' and 'maybe's' that we could have done to save our friend and the other students. A sudden jerk from the car snaps all of our attention back to our surroundings. Looking outside the windows we saw what looked like another planet coming into our sights. Another jerk from the car stronger than the last one pulls us even closer to the planet.

"What is that?" said Kal. "Is.. is that planet pulling us closer," after he says it he slaps his forehead.

"Duh, gravity…Oh shit gravity!" his revelation hitting all of us at once at the planet gives another pull at the car. That was the pull that did it, the planet's surface coming at us fast. And for the second time that day we all grab each other in fear and shut our eyes. Fully expecting to burn up on entry, and for the second time that day we open our eyes again to something unexpected.

* * *

Gee I wonder what on earth that orange cube could be. A virtual high five for whoever figures it out.


End file.
